It is relatively common to use prefabricated or precast concrete structures in building constructions. For instance, concrete panels may be formed on a flat surface and subsequently lifted or tilted up to an upright or vertical orientation for use in forming a wall or other structural feature of a building. Accordingly, lifting anchors are often embedded in the concrete structures to facilitate handling, since these structures can be difficult to hoist and handle due to their weight, bulkiness, and susceptibility to damage, such as cracking, chipping, and other breakage.